


Anjelene

by AnneFisher



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneFisher/pseuds/AnneFisher
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle discover a piece of Xena's past neither expected, how will this change them both? Will Xena be able to accept the past?
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 8





	1. Anjelene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy/gifts), [anjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjel/gifts), [Tami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/gifts).



The early morning sun slowly began to rise behind the low hills, gently highlighting the orange and red sky as Xena slowly opened her eyes. She began to move realizing her left side was pinned down by a deeply slumbering yellow haired mass, smirking to herself Xena began slowly removing herself from her self-proclaimed blanket. Xena now fully awakened began relighting the fire placing a pot of water on the now rising flames, off in the distance she spied signs of life from the nearby city of Chaeronea located in the valley below them. “Grumphh blaht, how high is the sun?” Xena turned smirking at the little blonde as she pulled the blanket over her head. “Gabrielle” Xena softly said “ Its time to get up, we need to get moving if we are to get to Thebes in time for your festival” “Phattt , fiinneeee” Gabrielle mumbled finally sitting up. “It’s a beautiful morning” explained Xena “ im gonna go get us breakfast then we are gonna go down into the valley, I think we deserve a good rest so when we get there I think we should get a room at the local inn and take a break, we will still have plenty of time to reach Thebes for the festival.” Xena leaned over lightly tousling the blondes rat nest then gently kissing the nape of the womans neck, “I will be back soon then off to a few days of rest I promise” Gabrielle smiled still slightly foggy from her early awakening, a few days rest with a real bed I will gladly rise and shine for that internally she grinned, Xena, rest, bed, no one trying to kill them, no one they are trying to kill, sounds like heaven to her, smiling she pulled the frying pan from the saddle bags awaiting Xenas return.  
When the sun reached its apex they had arrived in Chaenorea a small but bustling town, Xena spied the stables midway down the main street , alittle further down a sign for the Boarshead inn and tavern, perfect she thought stopping at the tavern first. “ Gabrielle will you go into the tavern and see if there are any rooms still available, I want to go to the stables and settle Argo in.” Gabrielle flashed Xena a smirk, “ Yes of course Xena I know the drill, you talk to the animals, I talk to the humans.” Xena cracked a small smile “ Its only because you are so much better at it then I am “ her voice laden with sarcasm “ I wont be long”.   
Gabrielle watched Xena ride the short distance to the stables then turned to enter the tavern/inn. The inside of the building was set like most taverns they frequented, benches lined the walls with long tables in front of them, a scattering of tables and chairs litter the center of the room, a bar with about ten stools directly on the inside of the door, Gabrielle spied on the far side of the room a staircase that she assumed lead to the rented rooms above. A few souls sat at the bar but the room was otherwise unoccupied a small but sturdy of about forty five cycle Gabrielle guessed came out of the kitchen. “ What can I get for you dear?” Gabrielle put on her most charming smile “ I was wondering if you still had any rooms available, my friend and I are just passing thru but a bed and a bath have been long overdue in my opinion” flashing again her pearly whites and infectious smile. The barmaid just chuckled to herself, thinking this one sure is confident, she smiled and replied “ I actually have one room left, its five dinars a night seven if you want to include a bath and meals” “ I will take it” exclaimed Gabrielle removing the dinars from her pouch, “I would love to include a bath and two dinners please, my name is Gabrielle, my friend is at the stables right now she should be along Xena arrived taking the seat next to Gabrielle at the bar “hitting it alittle early I see” humour in her voice”Its just cider Xena” “So if I get a port am I gonna get a speech later, it has been a long morning” Gabrielle noticed a hint of jest in her eyes, “Xena the sun hasn’t even reached the highest point yet”, Xena just smiled “Well that fact doesn’t matter because we are inside so how do you know where the sun is, did you manage to get a room?” Gabrielle just grinned and replied” Yes it was the last one, the barmaid did mention it only had one bed, she said she would send a cot up later” Xena gave Gabrielle a shocked look but saw the laughter in her eyes softened a bit “ where is that barmaid?”   
A moment later the door to the kitchen opened and the older barmaid spied a smiling Xena, instantly her knees became weak and a pale complection came over her face, Gabrielle saw this and raced around the bar and caught the woman before she hit the ground. “Someone get me a cold towel” Gabrielle yelled, a nameless face instantly handed her one she gently placed it on the womans face “are you ok” she whispered the older woman opened her eyes obviously embarrassed “im sorry I was just surprised” “by what” Gabrielle replied. “Her” is all she said with two large men appearing from the kitchen helped the woman to her feet leading her to the rooms above, Xena looked at Gabrielle “ What was all that about?” Gabrielle replied “ I don’t know she only said she was shocked by seeing you, do you recognize her?” “No” Xena replied” I have never seen her before” “well when she is feeling better I think we should have a conversation wih her, in the meantime we both need a bath and some rest, I know its early but can we go to the room before dinner?” “Of course” Xena replied.  
Half a candlemark later Xena and Gabrielle were waiting for the remainder of the hot water for the bath that sat off to the side off the room . The only other items in the simple lodging were the bed a small table with two chairs and thankfully a fireplace that was already roaring warming the room. Gabrielle answered the door after hearing a soft knock, two young boys entered with the last four buckets of hot water for the bath, Gabrielle thanked them gave them both a dinar and quietly closed the door. Xena sat lounging on the end of the bed in front of the fire “who was that woman” she asked thoughts racing in her head, “I don’t know” Gabrielle replied “I never even got her name”, “but come on you have the bath first you need it more.” Gabrielle winked at Xena with a cocky smile, Xena just slightly raised her eyebrow Gabrielle grinned “Into the bath with you, you tough old woman.” Gabrielle came up behind Xena on the bed and began removing her armor starting with her breast plate, then unlatching the final straps moved around front to remove the gauntlets and arm bands, finally moving to remove her boots. Xena just sat there in her leather battle dress lost in her own thoughts, why did that woman have such a reaction to me I know I have never seen her before she thought. In the meantime Gabrielle had moved behind her releasing the ties of her corset. The leather fell down at the same time Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xenas waist ,”Is everything ok love?” “Yes” Xena replied “im just concerned about the barmaid and why she reacted the way she did when she saw me” “I don’t know “ Gabrielle replied” We can ask her in the morning, but for now get your smelly butt in the bath warrior” pinching her nose as she arose and walked to the table taking a seat. Xena smiled as she removed the rest of her battledress and stepped into the bath, aaaahhhhh was the only thought in her head as she sat down . Xena slowly slipped her head below surface enjoying the silence of the warm water envelope her rising finally to find small hands rubbing her stiff neck and shoulders.  
Uhmm is all Xena could mutter, “ that feels so nice “ Slowly Gabrielle moved her hands lower massaging Xenas strong firm back lightly grazing her bottom in the process, she then pulled Xena toward her till her back met the edge of the tub. Gabrielle stood looking at Xena , who still had her eyes closed a look of calm on her face. Gabrielle smiled she removed her arm bands , skirt, and halter before slowly lowering herself into the steaming water settling into the familiar position with her back on Xenas breasts her head below her chin and began nuzzling at Xenas neck. “Sorry I couldn’t wait you looked way to comfortable” Xena slightly raised a eyebrow keeping her eyes closed. Xenas hand began slowly tracing patterns on Gabrielles chest and stomach, her hand lightly grazing the edge of Gabrielles blonde curls, her breathing slightly caught she managed to stammer “Xena pl..please… lower”. Smiling yet again Xenas other hand managed to make its way to Gabrielles breast her fingers lightly pinching the rock hard nipple, Gabrielle moaned at the action bringing her hand out of the water she massaged her other breasther face flush with desire. She heard her heartbeat in her ears , Xena finally brought her hand lower parting Gabrielles folds her complete wetness was evident even under the water of the bath. With two fingers she forcibly entered her, with her other arm she grasped Gabrielle firmly to her body and whispered into her ear “tell me little one who does this belong to , who do you belong to” a snarl in her voice as she still held Gabrielle tightly , her two fingers moving in and out of the woman in her arms, her thumb began lightly rubbing the bundle of nerves. Gabrielles body stiffened and trembled at the same time, no thought could come to her head she was so overwhelmed with feeling this delicious sensation that had over taken her trying to speak she stammered “xe..xe..xena please..i.. i..cant take it…now..pl..please” Xena smiled and increased her actions. She added a third finger and pulled Gabrielle tighter knowing well what was to come next, Gabrielles body tightened her head floating as the stars exploded behind her eyes she couldn’t move yet her body seemed like it was breaking apart at the same time. Xena began to nuzzle her neck whispering soft I love yous and your so beautiful. Xena stepped out of the tub with the exhausted, sated bard in her arms and placed her on the bed, moving onto the bed behind her and pulling her close, she whispered “ Sleep well my love, I thank the gods everyday for you” she gently kissed the side of Gabrielles neck, then lingering around her ear. Gabrielle lightly mummered in her half asleep state” No Xena I thank the gods for you my love”  
Very early the next morning Xena awoke to the sun again rising beyond a far away hill outside their window, she looked down at the sleeping bard in her arms, so peaceful she thought then heard the slight grumbling from the small woman stomach. Xena just realizing that they had skipped dinner the night before, she smiled thinking about why they were so preoccupied , she slowly started to remove herself from the bed not trying to wake her partner. Xena dressed and decided to go down to the tavern and bring breakfast back up to the room, yes that would be nice she thought a lazy morning with breakfast in bed, she gently shut the door and proceeded to the staircase that lead to the tavern below .  
There were only a handful of people sitting at the tables that surrounded the bar all quiet just enjoying their breakfast. Xena approached the bar looking around for someone to take her order, she waited when the kitchen door opened and she caught the eyes of the barmaid from the day before. The woman was visibly shaking with a tray of food in her hand looking like she would drop it at any second. Xena came around the bar and grabbed the tray setting it on the counter. She looked into her eyes and still did not recognize her, she softly spoke “ I don’t know you, but you know me” the woman slightly nodded her head , Xena again spoke softly “ where is this food going?” The woman raised her hand and pointed at a table in the corner of the room, Xena quickly delivered the food dropping the tray on the bar, “you and I need to have a chat”. The woman looked at the young girl coming out of the kitchen and quietly said “sarah I will be alittle while can you handle this for now?” the girl just nodded and went to her next table, Xena and the barmaid slipped into a a table well away from the rest of the crowd.  
“So don’t tell me you don’t know who I am, I want to know why you keep reacting the way you do in my presence “ the older woman took a deep breath, “ im so sorry I fainted yesterday, yes I know who you are, we have never met but I know who you are” Xena sighed hoping that Gabrielle was still sleeping soundly, realizing she would have to push the conversation. “Well who are you and how do you know me?” The woman spoke softly “My name is Theia, my sisters name is Nevita she is why I know who you are” Xena sat there confused “why do you and your sister know me?” “twenty nine years ago a soldier walked into my parents tavern” she replied, Xenas eyes crinkled but she remained silent “ my sister and this soldier talked well into the night , im embarrassed to say she went to his room later, she was only nineteen cycles at the time, he was much older” “so what does all of this have to do with me?” Xena inquired. Theia sighed shoulders slumped, “Nevita became with child after that night” Xenas muscles clenched not knowing what would come next, patiently waiting while Theia gathered herself softly crying, “the soldiers name was Artius” Xena sat there in total shock as the name began to sink in and stick in her mind “ You have a sister Xena “ Theia spoke “Her name is Anjelene”

End part one


	2. Anjelene part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena learns more about her fathers past that she is not sure she wants to know

Anjelene part two

Xena sat in a daze not really seeing anything except blurs and flashes of light, which swirled in her vision, her hearing fell to a low drone she knew Theia was still speaking, yet she couldn’t make out what she was saying. Theia began to see the change in Xenas demeanor, most noticeably the panic in her eyes, she realized the woman hadn’t heard anything she had to say in quite awhile. Suddenly Xena stood and mumbled something about “I can’t hear this” and proceeded to race up the stairs two at a time. Theia sat her elbows on the table in front of her, head in her hands to herself she thought she had to find a way to tell Xena the rest of her story, and hopefully Xena wouldn’t kill her when she was done.  
Xena reached her room barely, her sight still clouded, silently she opened the door not sure if Gabrielle still slept, not wanting a conversation if she could avoid it. She was relieved when she saw the golden haired woman still sound asleep snoring softly. Xena quietly went and sat on a chair in front of the window her mind starting to catch up with the current state of things. “How” she mouthed the word with no sound being admitted, her mind began to race, it had to be a lie, this couldn’t be real, someone was trying to manipulate her. Nothing made sense there was no way she could have a sister, she would of known her parents would of told her, she would of heard something somewhere during her years of travels. She knew her father wasn’t a good man but it always seemed like her loved her mother. Xena tried to make sense of the numbers twenty-nine years ago, she would have been four, Lyceus hadn’t even been born yet. Cyrene killed Artrius when she was six, so if it was true then girl would of only been one or two when it happened, oh what the hell is going on Xena couldn’t wrap her head around it, suddenly a huge hole opened up inside her chest and a feeling of total emptiness took up residence there.  
Gabrielles eyes slowly opened, as they began to focus she saw Xena sitting with her back to her staring out the window seemingly oblivious to anything around her. Gabrielle always could feel when something was troubling her soulmate, now was one of those times, she crawled out of the bed and walked up behind Xena who still had not moved or even acknowledged she was now awake. Gabrielle gently placed her hand on the back of Xenas neck, Xena jumped slightly not even realizing anyone was behind her and turned, her red-rimmed blue meet with Gabrielles green, she dropped to her knees in front of Xena, she softly said “Oh Xena what happened, what’s wrong, please my love, baby just tell me!”. Gabrielle lightly began to wipe the now forming tears from Xenas cheek, Xena looked into Gabrielles caring green eyes again and everything broke. Xena muttered over and over again “I can’t, I can’t “it’s not possible” she sank to the floor into Gabrielles arms and began to sob uncontrollably her head making its way onto the smaller woman’s lap. The blonde woman sat there with Xenas head in her lap sobbing, she stroked the emotional woman’s long dark hair, kissing her temple wiping away what tears she could, and had no idea what to do. Xena had always been in a complete state of control no matter the situation, she had seen a stray tear make its way down the warriors face a few times over the years, but never like this. After a couple of candlemarks Xena calmed, her breathing slowed, softly Xena said “I’m sorry”. Gabrielle with one arm still wrapped from around Xenas back across her collarbones, the fingers of her other hand gently running thru her hair, she whispered into the larger woman’s ear “please tell me what happened” Xena still on the floor curled up in Gabrielles arms took a moment then began to retell everything that had happened since she woke up that morning. Gabrielle just sat and listened not commenting until the story was complete. Then spending many moments looking out the window, realizing the sun was well past its high point, they had been at this a long time. Finally, Gabrielle gathered her thoughts and started to speak “you know that you have to speak to this Theia woman again, you have to find out what else she has to say” Xena slowly nodded “I know you are right, would you come with me?” Gabrielle leaned over kissing Xenas forehead “of course I will, honestly I would be there even if you didn’t ask me, or didn’t want me to”. Once again Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena and squeezed placing a small kiss on her jawline, “you are my life, and I will always be there for you whether you realize you need me to be or not “. Finally, Xena cracked a small smile, “thank you Gabrielle, I love you” the petite blonde looked down and cracked a smile “and I you my warrior”. After a short while the women got up off the floor and started to refresh themselves, Gabrielle having been roused directly from the bed was still in the nude, she began to dress. Xena washed her face in the basin of water that was located on the wall by the tub, she started to gather her thoughts once again when Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her waist resting her head between the woman’s shoulder blades ‘are you ready to speak to Theia again?” “I guess now is a good of a time as any” replied Xena, “well let’s go then” Gabrielle said rubbing her hands across Xenas leather midsection. Xena spun in the other woman’s arms her face now looking down into the green eyes of the only woman who would ever be able to rule her and conquer her heart. “Thank you” Xena whispered, she dipped her head down capturing Gabrielles lips in a tender, gentle, caress just wanting to establish a connection, not a fire, after a moment Gabrielle pulled back looking up into beautiful sea blue eyes, “you never need to thank me, but whenever you feel the need to kiss me like that I will thank you”. Xena slightly started to blush, and Gabrielle smiled grabbing the woman’s hand “let’s go and see what she has to say, and I will be right by your side the whole time” Gabrielle raised Xenas hands and gently kissed her knuckles then turned to pull her out the door.  
They exited the room hand and hand and headed to the stairs that lead to the tavern below, both heard the many voices of the patrons as the bar started to fill due to the setting of the sun. “Where had the day gone?” thought Xena, terrified that Theia was below, at the same time scared she wasn’t, I can do this.   
Xenas eyes quickly scanned the room when they reached the base of the stairs automatically looking for trouble, seeing none she pulled Gabrielle to the same back table she had sat with Theia earlier that day. Nervously Xena started to shake her knee up and down while tapping loudly on the table Gabrielle placed a hand on both body parts looking at the older woman, Xena stopped her movements reading it’s going to be ok in her partner’s eyes. Just then the door opened from the kitchen and Theia emerged once again carrying a tray to start serving the dinner crowd, her eyes instantly locked with Xenas then she slightly sighed. Once again whispering to the young girl Sarah she handed her the tray and walked back to the table she had previously occupied that morning. Gabrielle stood when Theia reached the table extending her hand, “it’s nice to finally meet you, my name is Gabrielle I didn’t know if you might have forgotten from last night, you must be Theia, will you please sit with us?” Theia cautiously glanced toward Xena then back to Gabrielle, “its fine” she replied “Gabrielle is my partner you may speak freely in front of her we have no secrets”. Theia meekly nodded taking a seat across from the pair, her face lacking pallor, her hands lightly shaking, gently Gabrielle reached across the table and placed her hands on top of the other woman’s, Theia raised her eyes to the brilliant green and felt a sudden calmness come over her. “Well” Theia said after a few moments “I suppose you want to hear the rest of the story Xena” the warrior simply nodded her head.  
“My sister and I were raised in city called Ocallea” at that a small look of recognition crossed Xenas face, “it was a modest city, barely enough to be called one. Our parents ran the local tavern, we of course had a few rooms on the upper floor for the random travelers to stay when they pass thru. It was a peaceful childhood my little sister Nevita was three years my junior but we were still extremely close. One night my parents left to visit our aunt in a nearby village entrusting us to handle the tavern till morning, everything went as it always did at first. We served the dinner crowd, then as the patrons thinned out and only a few drinkers and travelers remained. I went to the kitchen to finish the rest of the evenings dishes leaving Nevita to tend to the few remaining customers.” Nevita suddenly stood “excuse me for a moment”. She quickly walked around the bar and grabbed three mugs and a very large jug of port, she the returned to the table. “I don’t know about the two of you but I’m going to need this”. She poured the drink into the three mugs and took a long swallow, Xena copied the woman’s actions, Gabrielle only taking a small sip. “So when I finished with the dishes, I returned to the bar seeing everyone had gone except for one man who sat in a corner table, Nevita sat with him the pair deep in conversation. I thought nothing of it, the man had rented one of our rooms, he must have just been finishing his drink and she was keeping him company. As I walked to the table noticed the man was older but not exactly old, dressed in light armor with a sword at his side, he looked just like any other solider returning home or to his next post.” Theia stopped for a moment quickly finishing her drink, after she refilled it she motioned to the pair Xena accepted getting a look from Gabrielle who declined more for herself, after sighing again Theia restarted her story. “When I reached the table I saw nothing amiss, I simply told Nevita I was going to bed, that everything was locked up, that I loved her and would see her in the morning, I said goodnight to the gentleman and retired to my room. Early the next morning I went to the kitchen to start the morning meal for our customers, after around a candlemark had passed I thought it was odd that Nevita had not arrived to help me in the preparations. Just as I decided to go and check on her she walked into the room with a sly grin on her face”. Xenas knee started to bounce again, obviously anxious, Gabrielle grabbed her knee and started to rub her thigh to try and calm the woman. Xena grabbed her mug and downed the rest in one swallow, motioning for more from Theia, Gabrielle slightly frowned her displeasure but Xena gave no notice. “Nevita rushed up to me almost giddy at that point, she said “Theia you will never guess what happened last night!” I won’t go into the detail of the evening but to say I was displeased is an understatement, Nevita was only sixteen at the time, the man from the night before was at least twice her age.”  
Xenas face instantly became flush with anger, she stood and walked directly out the front door into the chilly night air, Gabrielle of course followed. She found her partner sitting on the ground in front of a fence post across from the tavern. “Are you ok?” “I’m sorry, I just needed a break, I still can’t believe that the man in her story was my father, she must be wrong what proof does she have?” “Well Xena” Gabrielle said in the most soothing voice she could manage “you have to let her finish her story then you can make a decision love”, Xena nodded “just give me a moment I will be back in” “ok” is all Gabrielle said then turned to go back to the tavern “Gabrielle?” “yes” she responded “thank you” “always” with that the blonde walked back. Theia was still sitting at the table when Gabrielle returned “is she ok?” Theia asked, “she just needed a moment, she always seems calm but sometimes she gets overwhelmed, she will be back shortly”. Theia stood “ please excuse me for a second I just want to check on the kitchen” Gabrielle sighed putting her head in her hands, everything is going to be alright she said to herself we can do this.  
Xena returned a short time later taking her seat next to Gabrielle, the young blonde noticed her companions face had become drawn, her eyes sunken. “Xena do you need to rest? We can continue this in the morning it is very late and has been a long day” “No Gabrielle I have to know I can’t wait till tomorrow I’m sorry but I have to know” “ok” is all Gabrielle replied. Theia reappeared from the kitchen, sitting down she refilled her mug this time her tablemates refusing more. “I’m sorry I had to check on the bar, the woman who owns this place has taken ill, a very sweet old woman, but for now I run it for her, I don’t want her to be worried so I do whatever I can”. Theia glanced at Xena question in her eyes, Xena simply nodded yes the signal to continue.  
“After Nevita told me what had happened the night before I stood there in shock, she was but a girl, who the hell was this man, I rushed to his room finding it empty of course he was gone. I raced back to the kitchen and grabbed her by the shoulders, yelling what have you done you stupid little girl! She shrank back from me frightened, who was that man I yelled at her she just sat there crying looking more and more like the little girl I knew. I became so angry and shouted What Is His Name! very softly she said “ he said his name was Artrius “”what else did he say” “he said he had an ex-wife in Amphipolus, but they had two small children that he was going to see before he went to his next post in Thebes, he said he had a son Toris who was eight and a young daughter named Xena who was four”. Theia stopped and lowered her eyes knowing full well how much damage what she just revealed had just caused. Theia raised her mug draining the rest then promptly refilling all three on the table. The trio sat in silence for a good long while, Xena spoke first “how did you know I was the same Xena?” “Well” Theia responded “when you fought against Cortese I just put it together, though the years I found out you had an older brother named Toris so then I knew it had to be you, I never considered meeting you, you seemed like a myth, till you walked in here last night”. Xenas shoulders stiffened, Gabrielles arm slid around her lower back and just gently whispered “Xena”. Theia stood “I’m sorry you will have to meet me here in the morning, I have to close the tavern and prepare for tomorrow, I am sorry this is hard for you Xena I really am but I can also see that you want to know, goodnight , I will have the boys bring food and water for a bath to your room I’m sure you need it”. With that she left and went to the kitchen. Xena sat completely still Gabrielles arm still around her waist, “come Xena lets go upstairs you need some rest” gently she helped Xena to her feet leading her to the stairs and guiding her to the room above. Xena numbed allowed herself to be lead, her mind still reeling from the story she was just told, before she knew it she was sitting on the bed with Gabrielle removing her boots. She looked to the table and there was a large platter of roasted deer, bread and cheese and what looked like another pitcher of port, on the fire there were four buckets of water being heated by the blaze. She didn’t understand, she didn’t even realize anyone else was ever even in the room. Seeing Xenas panic “its ok Xena I had them leave everything outside the door then I brought it in myself, no one was here”.  
Xena relaxed in the bath that Gabrielle had prepared for her, she had put lavender oil in the heated water knowing it was her favorite, helped her remove her armor and placed her in the bath handing her a large mug of port then lighting candles all around the room. Gabrielle polled a chair around to the end of the tub and lightly rubbed Xenas shoulders. “Are you ok?” she asked “would you be?” she answered abruptly. “I am sorry Gabrielle it’s just you know a lot at once” “ I know it is would you like to try and eat something you haven’t all day, and you have had a lot of port”. “No I don’t think I can eat, and I don’t even feel the port I just feel numb, can we just go to bed, can I just hold you for a while” “of course” Gabrielle replied, she moved the chair aside and grabbed a towel from the shelf by the tub and dried Xena when she stepped out, she placed a clean white shift on her love and placed her in bed. “Give me a moment” Gabrielle blew out the candles and restocked the fire so they would stay warm thru the night. Finally, she undressed and lightly washed in the basin, placing her own shift over her head, when she climbed into bed Xena didn’t respond but Gabrielle knew she was awake. Gabrielle placed her head in the hollow of Xenas shoulder directly below her chin her arm draped across her midsection. She could still hear Xenas heart beat wildly but she said nothing, she knew her warrior had to deal with this her own way. Gabrielle slowly drifted to sleep hoping to the gods that the rest of the story in the morning wouldn’t affect Xena the way it had today, but in her heart knew that it will.  
Xena still wide awake, felt her bard finally fall asleep. One stray tear slow fell from Xenas eye, hoping the story would end happily, but the knowing in her head she knew it wouldn’t. Eventually Xena nodded off just as the sun began to rise, her face nuzzled in Gabrielles hair, the first feeling of peace she had all day, the frustration and despair leaving if only for a moment, the pair slept.

End part two


	3. Anjel chapter 3

Anjelene Chapter Three  
Gabrielles eyes slowly opened, she looked out of the window noticing that the sun was almost at its apex, “damn” she thought “we slept the morning away.” Dismissing the thought, they had seen the sun begin to rise, she looked at the beautiful face of her soulmate. Xena still slept deeply, she admitted very soft snores which made Gabrielle smile. She took the back of her hand and slowly traced the contours of Xenas face, lightly running down the slender neck, her fingers finally finding a home caressing the soft space between Xenas neck and collarbone. Xenas body started to stir causing Gabrielle to grin, finally she saw a slit appear in Xenas eyes. Gabrielle chuckled softly to herself, as her hand started to move lower, she grazed the edge of Xenas exposed breast, lightly trailing down the trim muscled stomach, finally reaching to feel a firm back side then to the back of her thigh. Finally, Xena opened her eyes completely an instant smile on her face “That is the perfect way to wake up, you are more than welcome to do that every morning.” Gabrielle let out a soft moan when she felt Xenas hand start to stroke her lower back pulling her closer, Gabrielle felt a gentle nip at her neck then slowly making a trail of light kisses down to her chest to the spot just below her sternum. Xenas hands spread wide almost encircled Gabrielles ribcage, the small blonde’s breath caught, she couldn’t move. Xenas lips on her abdomen, her hands possessively holding her slowly she exhaled and submitted, Xenas hands and mouth were her whole world at that moment in time. “How did she get down so far?” Gabrielle thought to herself as the older woman began slowly running her fingers along the underside of her knees, “I must have just spaced out” she thought. Xena looked up noticing the look on the blonde woman’s face, total confusion, but not caring about it. “I’m glad I can still have that effect on you after all of our time together”, Xena said raising Gabrielles left leg over her shoulder, she ran her lips along the inside of the small blonde’s thigh, hearing the tiny whimpers Gabrielle let slip out, “music to my ears” Xena thought. “Gabrielle, I want you to tell me what to do, where to put my hands, how to touch you, I want you to tell me how to breathe.” Gabrielles breath caught in her throat again at this request, she brought her lovers mouth to her own, a tiny moan again escaped Gabrielles lips which shot a lightning bolt thru Xena,” Tell me my beautiful bard what would you have a simple woman like me do for my Amazon Queen?”  
Gabrielles body turned into fire at the end of that statement, she grabbed Xenas head and pushed her to her breasts and only said “pleasure me until you are worthy” Xena happily accepted doing her best to please her Queen, she went from one breast to the next lavishing all of her love to both, dragging her teeth along the nipples, Gabrielles hands still tightly wound in her hair. She heard Gabrielle murmur not quite understanding, “More Xena please more” Gabrielle repeated over and over again, “You have to tell me my love what to do, so what is more?” Gabrielle tightened her hold on Xenas hair and pushed her lower, “Here, please” were the only words Gabrielle could say, Xena smiled and eagerly found her soulmates center. At first only wanting to please Xena found her own arousal rising, her first thought was to her love, she ran her tongue around the hard nub, her fingers starting to slide into the warm embrace that is Gabrielle, suddenly the smaller woman changed positions. The little blondes head was now below Xena center, and she wasn’t being patient, Xenas back arched with this new sensation and decided two can play at this game. Gabrielle slowly slid her fingers in, Xena responding in the same fashion. They both began to try and tip the other over the edge first neither succeeding, they both reached the pinnacle at the same time, yelling the others name then sinking back into the bed, both women refused to move caught in the moment that neither wanted to let go.  
Xena moved along the length of Gabrielles body kissing every part that she came across, finally reaching her loves lips. “Do we have to leave? I don’t want to start the day” Xena whispered “can we just go, and not hear the rest of Theias story?” “No Xena” Gabrielle replied “you have to hear it, if you don’t you will always wonder if the woman you see down the street that also has dark hair is your sister, it will drive you mad. I know you don’t want to hear any more bad will against your father, but he is gone and you deserve to know the truth which is what I think Theia is telling you. I’m sorry love but get cleaned up and dressed we have an appointment downstairs that we have already been late for a few hours at least.” Gabrielle smiled, kissed Xenas brow and left the bed.  
Downstairs Theia went about her normal daily activities surprised that Xena and Gabrielle had not left their room yet. They must have slept in she thought, she remembered the end of their conversation the evening before, the look that Xena had on her face of total disbelief, Theia hated having to tell the proud woman the truth, but she thought “Xena is the only way she would see her beloved niece Anjelene again, she had to make her listen to the rest of the tale. Theia turned and entered the kitchen, at that moment the couple came down the stairs and entered the tavern. Xena looked around as is her usual habit seeing no problems, she and Gabrielle sat once again at the table in the back that they had already spent so many hours at. Gabrielle glanced around expecting to see Theia at the bar, she started to get slightly worried when the older woman returned from the kitchen. Once again Theia let out a sigh and quietly spoke to the young girl Sarah and approached the table taking the seat yet again across from Xena and Gabrielle.  
The three women sat in silence for a minute, no one wanting to restart the conversation. Gabrielle reached under the table pulling Xenas hand to her lap, she patiently held her loves hand giving her an encouraging squeeze. Xena cleared her throat, “So you left off telling me how you knew who I was and who my father was, I believe you when you say it was him that night, so what happened next?” Theia pondered on how much she should reveal, but reconsidered and began her tale again. “When our parents returned later that day I did not tell them what had happened the night before. Nevita hid in her room, I don’t think she had processed what had happened fully till later, but I know that she was afraid to face me. So we continued like that, for weeks it was just strained silence between us, even when we did our daily chores side by side nothing was said that didn’t pertain with our tasks. My parents became concerned at my sisters changing demeanor, of course they asked me if I knew of anything that could be causing it, I claimed I had no knowledge of any cause, just hinting at some type of phase that she would just grow out of. This continued until one night Nevita came to my room while I slept. Would you excuse me for a moment?” Gabrielle nodded and Theia quickly left the table. Once again Gabrielle squeezed Xenas hand, neither speaking but still having an understanding in the quiet. Theia returned with a plate of sweet rolls, and three cups of tea. “I know you have both not eaten today” She retook her seat, sighed once more the continued her story. “Nevita came to my room one night when it was very late and everyone else was asleep, she lightly shook me awake, I was confused when I opened my eyes, immediately assuming something was wrong.” Theia paused for a moment seemingly regaining her composure. “I was right about that, after my eyes adjusted I could tell my baby sister had been crying, I asked her over and over again what was wrong, but she wouldn’t tell me. Finally, she took my hand and placed it on her stomach, feeling the firm swell I realized she was pregnant.” Theia stopped and placed her head in her hands, Xena could see a lone tear fall down the side of the woman’s face. She felt a pang of sympathy in her chest, Xena reached her free hand across the table lightly grasping the older woman’s hand “That must have been hard but please continue.” Theia leaned back regaining her thoughts “Of course I made Nevita tell our parents the next day. They were of course shocked at the events that had happened, more angered at the fact that we had not told them then what had happened, the events of that night. It was decided that our parents would tell the elders that Nevita was forced that evening, but had decided to keep the baby. That way no one in the village could condemn her on one bad decision. The months passed, until one early morning Nevita went into labor, late that night Anjelene was born. She had dark auburn hair, a full head of it! Her eyes were so blue it was like looking into a clear lake, you could almost drown in them. Needless to say we were all instantly in love, and Nevita more than anyone. The years pasted Anjelene grew more beautiful with each passing season. She was never an unruly child but she was mischievous, always teasing the local boys but still a good girl. My parents and I loved her beyond words, but to Nevita she was the reason the sun rose and set everyday” Theia again stopped, not sure how to continue her eyes glazed over, she just sat staring at a point in the wall behind the two women who sat across from her. Xena noticed a change in the air around them, quietly she asked “What happened?” Theia stared coldly into Xenas eyes and after several very tense moments simply replied “You did” This small comment hit Xena like a sword to the heart. Her breath caught in her throat, Gabrielles hand tightened on her own. Theia again excused herself again from the table “I have to start preparing the midday meal I hope we can continue after the dinner rush” she promptly left the table leaving the pair in shock. They looked at each other “what did I do? Xena whispered “I don’t know “ Gabrielle replied “Come on, lets go back to the room, I will have some food sent up and we can talk about this if you want.” Pulling her love by the hand, Gabrielle lead Xena to the stairs, Xena realized that for the second time she was being lead back to their room in less than a day.  
End part 3


End file.
